Hayashizaki Kanae
Kanae Hayashizaki ( Hayashizaki Kanae) is one of the characters of Magika no Kenshi to Shōkan Vasreus. She calls herself the younger sister of Kazuki Hayashizaki, but she is actually his adoptive older sister and also looks younger than him. She is also the student council president of the Swordsmanship Division. Currently, she has the highest positivity level of 175. Appearance Kanae is a beautiful young woman with white skin. She has long teal hair in a ponytail with a big red bow holding it in place and red-brown eyes. Kanae wears the girls Swordsmanship Division uniform which consists of a narrow sleeved kimono styled blouse with a female hakama style miniskirt, combining into a outfit that consists of both Japanese and Western style. Kanae's weapons of choice are two kodachi with red colored tsuka, she is always seen carrying her swords wherever she goes up until Volume 9 when she starts using Michikage as her main weapon. She also wears a golden hair clip on the left side of her hair. Personality Kanae loves her brother Kazuki so much that it became almost an obsession for her as when she said she will do anything to make Kazuki go to the Swordsmanship Division. She knows that Kazuki sees her as his little sister, but she will do anything to gain his affection. Kanae can be cold towards those she isn't familiar with. History In her younger days, she challenged and beat many dōjō. Plot 'Volume 1' Kazuki wakes his sister up on the first day of school. She attempts to seduce him and fails. They squabble a bit as siblings do, only they do it with magic power. She remains very angry and the mysterious Diva who gave a Stigmata to her brother. Which means they would be separated while at school. She was the Student Council President of the Swordsmanship division while he would be forced because to the Stigmata to join the Magic Division. She noted that he wasn't bringing his sword with him, but he noted that he couldn't do so anymore. They both wanted him to remain a swordsman. He had accepted what had happened as unchangeable but she refused to. Once they arrived he refused her offer of a tour of the Swordsmanship Division. He reminded her he was not a student there and should visit the side instead. While they argued Torazō Yamada urgently called her out. A squabble had broken out with some magic division students and she was needed to help resolve it. She was frustrated that he lacked to confidence to resolve the situation himself and was forced to halt the guided to in order to fulfill her duties as President. Kanae was later in a fight with two Magic Division students due to the standard rivalry between the schools. Due to her speed and skill she was successfully able to stop the two girls from casting any magic and thus dominated in the fight. The Magic Division Present Kaguya Otonashi arrived along with Kazuki and the fight was resolved without further violence. Torazou apologized again for being unable to resolve the matte himself. Kaguya had been pushing for the two sides of the school to get along better, but Kanae didn't seem to have much hope for that. The wo girls had a childish tug of war to decide to who finish giving Kazuki his guided tour. Kazuki was having frequent arguments with a Rank-A in his class Mio Amasaki. When the girl insulted the Hayashizaki-style though, he would not tolerate any insults to his adopted family and challenged her to a duel, his sword vs. her magic. Kanae was thrilled when he heard about it. She was able to use her position to overrule Kaguya and approve the duel herself. She hoped this action was a ploy to get himself transferred to the Swordsmanship Division but it was nothing of the sort. Kazuki was surprised but pleased when Kanae gave him his own sword, which he had left behind when he left home. Others present were confused abut Kanae's habit of calling Kazuki her big brother when she was in fact older. Many people were in attendance to witness the fight. Other than Kanae, everyone was shocked at Kazuki's ability to foresight and dodge the incoming magic. He was also able to use attacks to interrupt her chanting. As Kaguya spoke of how she would go about countering such a skill Kanae was confident she could win in a one-on-one duiel with her counterpart. Kazuki was able to overpower Mio in the end, something with thrilled the swordsmen and shocked the Magic students. Kane noted that the swordsmen always had it drilled in their heads that they were inferior to the magic users. They had to overcome that false premise if things were ever going to change and become more equal. The original plan was to live in a separted place by himself. But when Kanae leanred he was living with several girls instead she was furious. She went behind his back and spoke to the staff. After the fight, it seemed like indeed he might be better suited to the Swordsmanship Division, as she argued. But Kazuki refused to go with her he was happy where he was. She failed to persuade him, but it was tough to argue against the fact that he had never been shown to use any kind of Summoning Magic. It had been decided officially that hje would participate in the Inter-Division tournament. She introduced him to Iori Kamīzumi, he Vice-President and her personal student in her family's style. In order to eemain where Kazuki would have to defeat this person with foresighting ability using only summoning magic he had never attempted before. In the first match Torazō fought against the Magic Division Vice President Hikaru Hoshikaze. Even though he lost in the the end she admitted that he performed much better that she expected, showing confidence in his ability to dodge magic. In the second round, Kazuki unlocked new summoning magic he never used before and easily won the fight. He chose to stay in the Magic department, Kanae was forced to concede that he belonged there. At that moment the illegal magical Kaya (who to her annoyance called Kazuki onii-chan) launched an attack on the school, summoning dragons. She took down a dragon but Torazō saw it wasn't dead and blocked it from attacking her from behind. Seeing swords were no use to kill the dragons, she ran to help her brother fight Kaya. But he reminded her of her duty as a swordsman and told her to help the others. So she reluctantly volunteered to cover for Kaguya, Hikaru and Koyuki Hiakari so they could use their strongest magic and defeat the dragons. In the end Loki was able to fully manifest in this world, which changed everything. But Kazuki was able to injure him using the secret techniques of her family. After that he used his power as King to revive a mortally wounded Mio and was in magic intoxication for days. Powers and Abilities Abilities and Skills Swordsmanship: Kanae excels in swordsmanship and is known to be the strongest person in the Swordsmanship Division, she also uses Hayashizaki style's iai. Kazuki stated when it comes to swordsmanship, Kanae is a bit better and skilled than him when she fights seriously. She can only fight seriously if Kazuki is her opponent. According to her, there is no other way to make her fight at her 100%, even if the world collapses. * Hayashizaki-style Dream Sword Kasane: Gouging a single scratch on the opponent's defensive magic power with the first stroke, then before new magic power could gush out to fill the scratch, a second returning stroke following perfectly the same trajectory of the first stroke is performed. Allowing this move to do damage to an opponents physical body, making this a potentially fatal attack. *'Hayashizaki-style Dream Sword Shin’iki': A slash with perfect movement in the ultimate timing that not only stops the chanting of magika stigma but also disrupts the magical phenomenon. As a dream sword, it is impossible to use it in real battle as stated by Kanae. When Kanae used it in battle against Hel it was very difficult for her to control the slash to inflict on her enemy. When she accepted Beleth as a sacred treasure sword, she can use Shin’iki many times as she want in battle as long as she can remain focused. 'Beleth 10 inherent powers' Beleth's power focuses on reinforcement magic, power and speed. Level 1: ? Level 2: ? Level 3: ? Level 4: ? Level 5: ? Level 6: ? Level 7: ? Level 8: ? Level 9: ? Level 10: ? Equipment Michikage: A sister blade that form the pair with Dōfū. After Beleth possessed Michikage it is known as Kuroneko Michikage. Trivia *Kanae has a brother-complex and has her first kiss with her brother, Kazuki in Volume 9 Chapter 3. *In some parts of the story she behaves or usually imitates a cat like Mio, hence her nickname "Storm Cat". *She forms a contract with 'Beleth' in Volume 9, Chapter 3. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Swordsmanship Division Category:Swordsmen Category:Hayashizaki Household Category:Summoners